Semiconductor devices incorporated in miniaturized and highly sophisticated electronic devices have become miniaturized, highly densified, and provided with more terminals. Such a semiconductor device requires high reliability. A semiconductor device generally includes a plurality of terminals connected to a wiring substrate. The terminals are miniaturized and highly densified so that a semiconductor chip can be miniaturized and highly densified.
Flip chip mounting is often implemented to mount a semiconductor chip (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-186322). Flip chip mounting electrically connects electrode terminals (bumps), which project from a semiconductor chip, directly to pads, which are exposed from a protective film (solder resist film) on a chip mounting surface of a wiring substrate, using conductive material such as solder. However, the miniaturization and increased accuracy of recent semiconductor devices has narrowed the pitch of the bumps. As a result, a failure such as the formation of a solder bridge, in which adjacent pads are connected to each other by solder, may occur.